Makhluk Berkelompok
by rasyalleva
Summary: Hei, laba-laba. Apakah kamu tidak kesepian, selalu berada di dalam jaring? #KalimatMemotivasi. First fic.


**MAKHLUK BERKELOMPOK**

**Spider Girl (c) Akimoto Youko**

**Makhluk Berkelompok (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Disclaimer **: Ini bukan punya Kaori. Kalau punya Kaori, Cherry bakal dipasangin sama si cowok yang dia temuin di sekolah itu lho.. yang gak dia makan padahal udah tau kalau Cherry itu laba-laba:') aduh sayang cuma dianggep angin lalu padahal Cherry juga suka dia:')

**Summary **: Hei, laba-laba. Apakah kamu tidak kesepian, selalu berada di dalam jaring? #KalimatMemotivasi

* * *

Cherry Kawazu adalah seorang gadis cantik, sekilas tampak seperti siswi SMA biasa yang mempunyai paras jelita. Namun siapa sangka, bahwa ternyata jati dirinya yang asli adalah laba-laba? Berwujud sebagai manusia untuk mengelabui sekitar, tak perlu disangkal lagi bahwa dia adalah monster laba-laba. Yang dia makan, tentu saja– tidak perlu ditanya jika dia mengelabui diri dengan cara berwujud sebagai manusia biasa– manusia.

Seekor laba-laba keluar dari balik rambutnya yang pirang keemasan, dan bertengger di bahunya. "Cherry, kamu tampak kelaparan. Bukannya kamu barusan makan?" tanya nya. Sebagai sesama laba-laba, tentu saja mereka saling bisa mengerti dan memahami.

Cherry mengangkat bahu, sorot mata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah mengerikan jika ia sedang kumat karena bergairah pun muncul. Cepat, sekilas, sepintas. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, bahkan ia sempat mengulum senyum dan membuat cengiran menakutkan, memamerkan taringnya yang beracun, tersembul dari balik deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Kamu benar. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang harus beristirahat, dan mengamati lingkungan sekitar," katanya dengan nada santai. Ia yang semula berjalan dengan cepat, mulai melambatkan tempo langkah dan memasang gaya anggunnya. Sosok laba-laba yang anggun.

Sebentar lagi pergantian musim. Cherry lebih tertarik untuk mengamati semut-semut yang sedang berbaris mengangkut makanan untuk penyimpanan mereka selama musim dingin. Begitu kompak, begitu rapi, semuanya sangat tertata. Benar-benar makhluk hidup yang memang dilahirkan untuk selalu berkelompok.

Cherry mendekatkan mukanya untuk menatap semut-semut itu dengan lebih jelas. Ia memasang senyum menyapa, dan wajahnya berseri-seri begitu mendapatkan balasan serupa. Ia menghabiskan waktu sangat lama untuk menatap barisan semut-semut itu. Begitu banyaknya.

Salah seekor semut yang kelihatannya jenuh dan bawaan lelah, menyeletuk kepadanya. Tepat pada saat Cherry ingin memuji mereka. Ia sudah lebih dulu menyerobot, "Hei, laba-laba. Apakah kamu tidak kesepian, selalu berada di dalam jaring?"

"..."

Raut wajah Cherry berubah drastis. Ia menatap semut itu dengan pandangan terkejut, namun sang semut yang tadi menyeletuk kepadanya sudah melanjutkan perjalanan. Tampangnya mulai berubah dingin, ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada semut-semut itu, matanya menjelajah seekor demi seekor dengan tatapan kelaparan.

Tanpa sadar, ia bahkan membasahi bibirnya sendiri, hawa-hawa kelaba-labaannya sudah mulai timbul. Ia harus memberi pelajaran pada semut itu. Bukan semut yang mengajak bicara padanya. Tetapi semua semut yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Dengan satu ayunan tangan yang sangat lembut tetapi pasti, ia mengarahkannya kepada cabang daun tempat semut-semut itu berbaris. Ayunan yang lemah itu mampu membuat beberapa semut terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan, mendarat di atas tanah.

Sambil tersenyum penuh kelicikan, Cherry mulai berjongkok mengamati semut-semut tersebut. Laba-laba yang bertengger di pundaknya merosot turun, dan mulai memakan makhluk hidup yang berputar-putar tak tentu arah itu satu demi satu.

"Makan saja, sepuasnya," kata Cherry dengan santai. "Hanya demi kesenangan sendiri. Kamu tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan memakan semut-semut di sini," katanya, tatapannya tersenyum seolah tulus dari dasar hati. Ekspresinya benar-benar menampakkan seorang gadis berhati baik dan suci.

Puas menatap semut-semut yang tersiksa menunggu ajal menjemput, Cherry beranjak dari jongkoknya dan mulai menatap dahan bekas ayunan tangannya tadi. Semut-semut itu sudah membuat satu barisan lagi, seolah-olah tidak ada perubahan dari sebelumnya.

Cherry membentuk seulas senyum picik. "Hai, makhluk hidup berkelompok," katanya dengan nada sangat lembut, namun membuat yang berpengalaman mendengarnya pasti merasa was-was. Kalimat itu sekilas bersenandung, tetapi mengandung bahaya.

"Jika ada seorang yang hilang dari kelompokmu..," katanya, dan sorot mata mengerikan pun mulai terlihat dengan jelas. "... Apa kalian akan _menyadarinya_?"

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Maaf buat yang nggak nangkap. Jadi, maksud #KalimatMemotivasi nya adalah:

_Makhluk hidup yang __berkelompok__, hanya bisa hidup dengan __berkelompok__._

Ini memotivasi, buat kalian-kalian. Jangan terbiasa sok mempunyai teman dan saling nge geng ya, di sekolah. Kalau geng kalian terlalu banyak anggota, pasti jadi gak bisa saling memahami secara terbuka. Percaya, deh, kalian jadi gampang melepaskan kalo misalnya ada anggota geng yang pengen melepaskan diri. Ini yang aku maksud, "Apakah kalian menyadarinya?"

Sekali-sekali, keluarlah dari zona aman dan nyaman di geng mu itu, lalu cari teman baru. Coba kamu pikir. Misalnya pulang sekolah dan teman se gengmu udah keburu pulang, kamu pasti bingung mau ngapain, kan? :3 Ini berasa kayak Indonesia yang udah kebanyakan pulau, makanya nyerahin dua pulau gitu aja *ups nyindir*

**Kao**ru **'Kaori' **Ishinomo**ri **


End file.
